The Avengers Club
by AutumnSweetFae
Summary: Dear Mr. Pierce… we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us. As a brain, a prince, a loser, a basket case, a foreigner, an athlete, and a punk. Correct? So did we at 7o'clock.
1. Chapter 1

Arrival, 6:45am

"...and these children that you spit on,

as they try to change their worlds are

immune to your consultations. They're

quite aware of what they're going through...

- David Bowie"

Saturday...March 22, 2014. Shield High School, home of the New York Hydras.

Dear Mr. Pierce… we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, a prince, a loser, a basket case, a foreigner, an athlete, and a punk. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed...

Although spring had just started winter was still holding on tight with it's frozen grip. The school grounds were still dead and barren of any flora and the trees still frosted and asleep. The sky was, as it had been for all of the past week, a dreary grey, which was a complete contrast to the brilliant red classic Corvette convertible that had just pulled into the high school parking lot, its nice tan roof pulled up to keep out the biting temperatures.

A heavy but not uncommon silence hanging in the air between the two within. The brunette goateed teen was looking boredly out the window with hint of defiance in his posture while his sharply dressed mustached father sat up straight, hands angrily gripping the steering wheel as he drove. As soon as the shining vehicle came to a stop the passenger door swung open as the teen attempted to make his quick escape, an attempt that failed since as soon as his father had put the car into park he'd grabbed a hold of his sons arm.

"This is it, Tony, I won't be driving you to another detention again." He told him gravely.

Tony quirked an annoyed eyebrow at his father "I'm pretty sure this is the first time you've driven me." it's always been Jarvis, and hell, Tony's still surprised he's actually serving detention, since usually dear old dad here would get him out of it because-

"Anthony." he snapped "Do you have any idea what it looks like for me to have a degenerate for a son?" Howard asked.

Ah, there it is.

"This is your last chance, if I get one more call from Principle Fury about another one of your goddamn screw ups I will be taking the boarding academy back into consideration."

Tony's eyes widen and he quickly snatch his arm out of his fathers grasp as he glared furiously at him. "That would make life so much easier wouldn't? You won't have to look at my face anymore or even acknowledge you have a son!" he yelled as he got out of the car before slamming the door shut, ignoring his fathers protest. He was probably just worried Tony chipped the paint job.

As the young Stark stormed up the steps to the school building another much less valuable and slightly dinged up car pulled up. The dark haired bespectacled boy who sat in the back seat hadn't taken his eyes off his lap the entire ride here, his mother had been looking out the window, and his father, thankfully, had kept his eyes on the road. Now, though, they had been turned onto him, making Bruce grip his school bag tighter.

"Is this the first time or the last time this happens" He asked, eyes glaring darkly at his son through the rear view mirror.

"Last…" Bruce mumbles, his eye's still lowered.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Robert!" He snapped, his tone causing Bruce to immediately look up and his mother to tense in her seat. "You are going to go in there and use this time to your advantage, I will not tolerate failure in my household, do you understand me?!"

"Yes sir." Bruce responds clearly. He bites his lip to keep from pointing out how you're not supposed to do anything in detention and instead gathers his things.

"I be here to pick you up at 4." his mother tells him softly as he steps out of the car and he can't help but sigh in relief at that knowledge when he reaches the school steps.

The Banners car was about to pull out only to hit the brakes and honk angrily at the motorcyclist who just pulled in. It's rider isn't surprised, as he tends to get that reaction allot as it seems everyone hates cyclist. He pulls up into his preferred parking space, not to far from the entrance and right next to a light post to chain his bike. The engine gives a wheezing sputter as he cuts it and he makes a mental note to check it out later. The old thing is practically held together with duct tape and love for the most part, having been bought second hand and half dead. But Steve spent three summers saving up for it so that made it perfect.

Steve shakes his head after removing his helmet, having actually remembered to wear it for once, though admittedly today it was more likely for warmth then safety. Steve dismounts the bike before pulling his scarf and the collar to his old leather jacket up in an attempt to keep out the cold. He hurried to chain up his vehicle, his thin fingers still stiff in his gloves from the drive. Steve knew his mother would have offered to drive him in this cold but he wanted her to not have to worry about getting up on her first day off in weeks.

He tugs on the chain lock to make sure its secure before standing and quickly heading toward the door, his nose and ears already aching from the cold, and the rings in them weren't helping. Steve takes the front steps two at a time to reach the door faster, which he came to regret when he had to pause at the top to catch his breath, 'damn asthma...'

He's about to turn back and head in when he noticed it, the blue ford that had just parked on the curb. Steve frowned. An old part of him wanted to wait here until the cars passenger caught up to him but Steve quickly dashes the thought. They guy would just walk right by him anyway, and those butterflies that use to dance around in Steve's stomach at the sight of him have long since died. So he squares his jaw, turns his back, and heads into the building.

The passenger of the blue ford frowned softly when he noticed the retreating back of the scrawny blonde disappear into the school. You'd think the idiot would be smart enough to wear a thicker jacket then that in this weather-

"James Buchanan, are you even listening to me?" A voice sighed.

Bucky looked back at his dad and gave a weak smile in apology, "Sorry dad, guess I'm still half asleep." he shrugged.

"Yeah, well, you should be, I mean…" he sighs again, pinching the bridge of his nose "Bucky, look, I know kids do dumb things in high school, I did plenty of dumb things in high school, but you can't risk this. Colleges aren't gonna want to deal with a discipline case, you keep this up and you could risk bowing your free ride!" He exclaimed.

"I know, dad, I know! I-I didn't mean for-" He tried to explain, but it just wasn't any use.

"For what? To get caught?" He asked, his anger building, "Because you know this isn't just your future at risk, it's your sisters too! Your lucky that Couch Shmict got Nurse Zola to back you up on this or you might have been off the team! And then what Bucky? Then what? You know I only want what's best for you and this scholarship is it." He presses.

Bucky glared at the door, his lips pursed as he didn't respond, wanting the chance to just leave already.

Mr Barnes opened his mouth as if to say more but paused before sighing again. "Look, just get today over with, and if you put this all behind you I'll even lighten your sentence and let you go hang out with your friends Brock and Grant after the meet next week." He smiled.

Bucky nearly winced at that idea but took the chance anyway and nodded before finally unbuckling his seat belt and opening the door.

His dad still saw the near wince though and caught Buckys arm as he was stepping out of the car, "Hey, I know you might be mad at them but they care about you sport, they're real good friends." He assured with a half smile, not wanting their conversation to end on a bitter note.

Bucky looked back at him before giving the most honest smile he could muster, "Yeah," he agreed, "they're the best." He then took his arm back and stepped out of the car. He kept his head down as he walked up and into the school, ignoring the rest of the world around him outside of his conflicting thoughts.

This included the lone teen walking across the frosted grounds to the school. The frozen dead grass crunching under the steps of her black combat boots as the March wind tasseled her striking red hair. She didn't seemed fazed at all by the cold and you would think she didn't notice it at all if it weren't for the black hoodie she wore, though admittedly it might just of had been for the style.

She walked straight ahead across the parking lot and up to the curb, unflinching at neither the biting chill or the blaring horn of the car that just barely managed to break before hitting her.

The driver gaped in shock, her arm still extended over her bulky passenger, as she watch the redhead casually walk up the steps to the building, like she hadn't even notice her near death experience.

"Did Jane just hit someone with the car again?" a tired voice asked from the back seat .

"Nay, but just nearly." The big blond passenger chuckled as he looked down to where his underclassmen, Darcy, was laying across the back seat 'trying to take back some z's' as she put it.

"I never 'hit' you! I grazed you, remember? And you were just fine!" Jane insisted with a pout, seemingly recovered from the shock of having almost hit someone, again.

The blond, Thor, grinned. "As I was." he chuckled, and then his grin softened into a smile, "And thank you, Jane, for having driven me here so early this morning. You did not-"

"Oh no. it fine, completely fine!" She insisted waving it off. "I mean it was kinda my fault that you got a Saturday detention in the first place so it the least I could do really". She shrugged. "And again, I'm really sorry about that. The whole idea was so stupid to begin with, and I just-"

"It was no small matter Jane," Thor assured her, "I would be more than glad to do it again. And it is I who am sorry I couldn't have been of more help to get back what was wrongly taken from you." He smiled kindly to her, and Jane couldn't help smiling shyly back.

"Ok, can we please hold off on the puppied eyed pining until after I've had my morning Starbucks? I'm really too tired for it right now." Darcy groaned, her arm flung over her eyes in dramatics, or to keep out the light of the rising sun that had just started to peek through the dreary clouds, either one.

Thor chuckled and gave Jane one last smile of his before ducking out of the car. Darcy had sat up so she could catch the view as the 6'3 blond Scandinavian beef cake walked up the stairs to the school entrance. She couldn't help smirking when she caught Jane admiring the view as well.

When the final car rolled into the lot it didn't stay for long, as as soon as the blond teen got out of the back seat and shut the door the car sped off, the parents within not even bothering with a goodbye, or even have a nice day.

The teen, Clint, frowned as he watch the car speed away, then stuffed his hands in his pocket before trudging up the steps to the front doors. Not like his day could get any worse, right? He just needed to sit in the library for the next 9 hours, probably watch that Rogers kid draw for a bit (It is Rogers right?) he's in there just as much as Clint anyway.

Just another same old same old Saturday…. right?


	2. Chapter 2

7:13

The Shield high school library had served as the detention hall since Steve's freshmen year, he heard that it had once been held in the auditorium before that but after the Into The Woods fiasco the Drama team just about rioted. Steve actually pretty proud of them from what he's heard of it. It's bad enough that they're underfunded but to have a bunch of asshole trashing their sets they likely painstakingly made by hand? Yeah, Steve definitely would have joined their riot too.

By the time Steve arrives in the library there's already two other kids sitting separately among the six two chaired tables lined in two rows of three.

Bruce Banner was here, surprisingly. He's sitting quietly in the right middle row in the outer seat. He has his notebook out but he seems more interested in clicking his pen then studying notes he likely already knows. He's such a quiet kid Steve can't imagine him getting sent here, unless he got in a fight or something but he usually kept his head down for the most part. Though there were the few times Steve has found him cornered by a couple of bullies, usually Brock Rumlow or that creep Blonsky, and had to stepped in to stopped them. It just wasn't right to leave those jerks to pick on him just because he's too quiet to speak up for himself.

And then there was the other kid in the room,Tony Stark. Who was sitting mid left row in the inner seat, leaning back on the hind legs on his chair with his feet on the table. He was wearing his likely hundred dollar sunglasses indoors for whatever reason as he played with his likely five hundred dollar phone. And while Steve's not at all surprised that Mr popular got caught doing something that would have landed him here, he is surprised he didn't ask his dad to get him out of it, as everyone knows he always does.

Steve kinda wishes that he did today though, it's bad enough that he has to put up with Tony's antics for that hour of history every day, the idea of being stuck with him for the next 9 hours just sounds miserable. He can already feel the headache coming on.

Steve sighs as he takes his usual spot in the the back left corner, a habit so he won't have to deal with people throwing things at him from behind. It use to be a choice though, get covered in spit balls, or not be able to read the board because of his shitty eyesight. Well, his grades are long past hopeless now thanks to his absences, so he can at least walk out of a class without someone's spit in his hair.

He leans over and opens his bag to fish out his sketch book when pair of a black booted feet cross his line of vision. He looks up to see a brilliant redheaded girl who was currently raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him before glancing at the inner seat of the table across the aisle from him. He shrugs, admittedly not seeing much of a reason to ask him where to sit, he might be here nearly every Saturday but it's not like he lives here.

The girl, who's name Steve can't recall (Nancy? Natalie? He's pretty sure he shares a class with her), sits down before pulling her feet up to sit pretzel style in the chair. She glances back at him and gives him a smirk before nodding to the front row. Steve looks and kinda wishes he hadn't.

Bucky had taken the seat in the front left corner, exactly two seats ahead of Steve. He had draped his red letterman jacket over the back of his chair and was now running a hand through his dark brown hair like he was trying to make up his mind about something. An old tell Steve recognized that he still seemed to have. Then he moved one of his hands the grip the back of his chair like he was about to turn around when the large blond foreign exchange student approached and asked Bucky if anyone was sitting in the seat besides him.

Bucky let go of the chairs back and relaxed him arm against it like he meant to just rest it there and smiled at the other. "No, it's free." he shrugged.

The foreign student, Thor Steve remembers, smiles back before taking his seat. And Steve took that moment to look back to his sketchbook, trying to brush that moment off an instead focus on what to draw today instead. Not noticing the glance Bucky took at him or the smirk that still rested on the odd redheads lips.

As well as the final teen to walk in, to whom pauses when he sees the redhead sitting right in his spot and sends Steve a slightly betrayed look. Steve feels the eyes on him and looks up only to innocently looks away. Again, it's not like he has the right to tell people where they can and can't sit, not his fault Clint missed his seat.

Clint frowns at the situation, all four of the non front row tables had someone sitting at them. Rogers a traitor so no way is he sitting next to him, Tony Stark's a pain in the ass, he and Bruce have their agreement to uphold, but that redhead….

Clint cocked his head slightly as he looked at her and she immediately looked back to his surprise. An almost smile curled at her lips as she then looked past him and-

"Mr. Barton, I suggest you pick a seat before I pick one for you."

Clint nearly jumped at the sudden appearance of Vice Principal Pierce, who, when Clint turned around, he found glaring down at him. Clint gave a forced smile before backing up and sitting down in the inner seat of the front right table, mockingly holding his hands on the table top like a good student.

Pierce sighed before looking back at the rest of kids, his eyes pausing for a brief moment on Bucky,who had sat up a bit straighter from the moment he walked in, before finally addressing them.

"And so here we are," he began, "I would like to thank you all for being on time." he smiled before placing the small paper filled cardboard box he held onto the table in front of him. Tony arched a brow at it from behind his sunglasses as he tried to discreetly slip his phone back into his pocket.

"For those who haven't been here before, here are the rules: any electronics, phones, ipods, or gaming devices go in the box." he pointed to said box and gave Tony a annoyed look until the teen put his feet down off the table. "You may not talk, you may not move from your seats, and you will not sleep." he continued.

"Now, we're gonna do something different today, we're going to write an essay, of no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are" he explained as he took the paper out of the box and passed the sheets around.

"Is this a test?" Steve couldn't help asking to mock. That got him a chuckle out of Clint and Thor, a smirk from the girl, and an eye-roll from Tony.

Steve just never liked Pierce, something about him always rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe it was his tone, or the way he always seemed to try to come off grandfatherly to the kids. There was just some part of Steve that could not trust Pierce at all.

Pierce narrowed his eyes but continues, "And when I say essay...I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Barton? Stark?" he asked, glancing between the two.

"Crystal." Tony droned as Clint shrugged his affirmative.

Pierce sighed before glancing at his watch "It is now seven-thirteen. You have exactly eight hours and forty-seven minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways. And perhaps, while writing this essay, maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even-decide whether or not you care to return." His eyes landed back on Bucky for a moment, who was looking down at his blank paper if only to avoid Pierce's gaze.

"My office is right across that hall." Pierce points out, "If I catch any of you acting out or trying to leave the library, I'll be seeing you bright and early next Saturday." He warns and then points to the now empty box.

"Now line up and hand over your electronics, you can get them back at the end of the day before you go home."


	3. Chapter 3

After they all sat back down after surrendering their electronics, (Stark having been shaken down for a grand total of 5 devices) Peirce glares one last warning look at the group. "The doors between this room and my office are to remain open, your not to leave this room under any circumstances, and if I hear or see any of you messing around in here there will be consequences, any questions?" He asked in a more rhetorical manner, though one student didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, yeah I got one," Clint replied as he lazily rose his hand. "What if we need to use the john?" he asked with blunt honesty, as he asked every week.

Peirce fixed him with an unamused, exasperated look "My answer to that question, Mr. Barton, is next Saturday." He stated sternly before turning around and taking his leave.

Clint glared at his retreating back as he slumped back into his seat.

The room goes quiet and the kids adjust themselves to get more comfortable.

Thor took off his nice red coat and folded it over the back of his chair before taking his long hair out of the messy bun he had it in. Steve couldn't help noticing Bucky noticing this but he pushed the thought away and forced his eyes back down onto his sketch book, deciding to leave the essay to finish later when he could better concentrate.

Bruce fiddled nervously with his pen as he tried to focus on the assignment. But that topic, who he was? He hardly even knew half the time, how was he supposed to write this if _he_ didn't even have the slightest idea?

He frowns as he chewed on the cap of his pen, his fingers tapping the desk anxiously. He felt eyes on him and glanced over to see Tony Stark looking at him over the top of his sunglasses. Bruce smiled weakly and quickly took the pen from his mouth.

"This is, uh, this is horrible, huh?" he asked awkwardly. Bruce wasn't ever much of a conversationalist to say the least.

Tony rolled his eyes at him and looked away uninterested, choosing to instead turned his sights on the two in front of him. He could see a trash bin a few feet in front of sporty's and goldilocks desk. Of course seeing it as a challenge, Tony balled up his essay paper and took the shot for the bin. The paper ball flew between the twos heads but alas didn't quite hit its goal as it bounced off the rim of the bin and landed next to the jocks foot and was promptly ignored as tall blonde and Nordic gave Tony a quick glance of amusement.

Tony frowned at the back of the other brunets head and then let out an over dramatic sigh as he slouched back into his seat. For a split moment it almost seemed like Stark was going to stay quiet for once but the hope was quickly dashed away as the teen starts humming the tune to some rock song loudly to himself. Steve couldn't help but glare over his rough sketch at him.

"You know, I just realised something!" Stark suddenly declared before turning around in his chair so he could get a better look at the darkly dressed redhead. "I don't know your name!" he grinned widely at her.

She looked right back at him, cocking her head again slightly, "You haven't told me yours." she pointed out in a dry voice.

"Well everyone knows my name." Tony smirked smugly as he took off his sunglasses and hooked them onto his shirt collar.

"Well apparently not…" a voice snorted from the front right desk. Tony turned around and glared in annoyance at Clint who was watching them. The girl smirked at Clint.

Even from their seats in the library the could hear the faint creaking of Mr. Pierce's chair as the man leaned into his office doorway to look across the hall at them. They remained quiet and looked away from one another until they heard his chair creek again.

"Hey, big guy," Tony called out to Bruce who looked up and pointed his pen at himself, not sure if he was the one being addressed.

"Yeah, you." Tony confirmed, "Hows about you go close that door over there so that big red and I can go have some privacy to, uh, get to know each other more." he said as he turned back and smirked not so innocently at her. She rolls her eyes.

"Or, hows about you shut up?" Steve interjected as he put down his sketch book, finally fed up with Stark.

Tony turned and looked at Steve as if he'd just noticed him, his eyes giving a quick up and down look over before he scoffed dismissively at him, making Steve's blood boil and Bucky glance back nervously. He had an idea where this might lead...

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't talking to you." Tony tells him disinterestedly as he glances away.

Steve glares at him and sits up straighter in his seat. "I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be talking at _all._" he snaps, drawing back Tony's attention along with everyone elses.

"Um, guys? Maybe we should just write our papers?" Bruce had suggested nervously but he completely was ignored.

"The hell's your problem? You're the one who practically lives here, why do you suddenly give a damn about the rules?" He asked mockingly as he turned completely to face Steve. Thor and Bucky shared a glance as Clint and the girl looked on in interest. Meanwhile Bruce sunk a little deeper in his chair so not to be noticed.

"My problem is _you_ acting like a pain in the ass, so knock it off!" Steve snapped at him over the table.

"Hey! What's going on in there?!" Pierce's voice yelled from across the hall, causing the room to drop to silence for a moment. Steve and Tony continued to glare at each other until the brunette finally scoffed and turned away. Seeming to back down, much to most the onlookers relief, though a few's disappointment.


End file.
